Family
by DamonSalvatore1839
Summary: Summary: Stefan is back. Will his humanity come back or will he remain evil? And will they ever be a family again? Sequel to Darkness, I would recommend reading that first or this won't make sense. Thanks to Annesthesie for the idea! Rating may go up, I'm not sure yet but for now it's rated T
1. Chapter 1: The Salvatores

**A/N: This is a sequel to Darkness, if you haven't read it, I would advise you to or else it may not make sense. Thanks to Annesthesie for the idea! :) I own nothing, TVD belongs to L.J. Smith and The CW**

"Do you know who's in there, sweetie?" Elena asked 4 year old Emma as she rubbed her mothers stomach. She shook her head. "It's your brother Jeremy"

"Jerry?" her quiet voice asked as she looked up at her with big blue eyes. Elena chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Jerry" Emma kissed Elena's stomach. "Night night Jerry" she said before climbing into her bed.

Elena smiled and tucked her in before kissing her forehead, stroking her brown hair once and closing the door, leaving it open a crack so a sliver of light shined into the room.

Once downstairs, she sat next to Damon on the couch. "Did Emma go to sleep okay?" he asked. Elena nodded and smiled.

"I can't believe we're having a baby again. Do you think he'll be human like Emma?" she questioned, looking at him.

Damon shrugged. "I'm not sure. I hope so." Elena snuggled into Damon, resting her head on his shoulder. Damon put his hand gently on his baby bump.

The next morning Emma ran into the kitchen as Damon was making breakfast and Elena was at the kitchen table drinking her decaf coffee.

"Morning angel" Damon greeted her. "Morning daddy, morning mommy" she smiled at both of them. "Mommy?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" Elena replied.

"Do I have an uncle Stefan?" she looked at her and then at Damon confused.

Elenas eyes widened as she looked at Damon, who looked just as alarmed. They had decided not to tell her about him until she was older.

"Honey, where did you hear about your uncle Stefan?" Damon asked, trying not to sound alarmed.

"He was in my dream last night. He told me to tell you both that he's back and he's really excited to catch up"

Damon and Elena gave each other a look. This was not good.


	2. Chapter 2: He's Back

"How the hell is he back?!" Elena asked through gritted teeth. They had gotten through breakfast and Damon told Emma to go play in her room while they talked.

"Probably some witchy voodoo resurrection spell" Damon muttered. Elena shook her head. "This is not good. Emma's just a kid, she doesn't need this. And what about Jeremy? What if he kills them, Damon?"

Damon walked over to Elena and cupped her cheeks. "I will not let anything happen to you or the kids" Elena nodded and hugged Damon, burying her face in his chest for comfort.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Emma said in a sing songy voice and ran to the door. Elena gasped and vamp sped over to her.

"Emma, no. What did I say about opening the door to strangers?"

"Sorry mommy" she said and looked down. Elena hugged her. "It's okay honey, just try to remember" Emma nodded.

Damon walked over and opened the door, and sure enough, Stefan was standing there.

Elena had hoped, prayed, that maybe when he came back his humanity would be back. But as she looked into his eyes, they were as cold and calculating as ever.

Emma hid behind Damons leg. "Daddy?" she called, scared at Stefans appearance. "It's okay, sweetie. Hello brother. I'd say I'm happy to see you, but I'm not."

Stefan smirked and stepped inside. "Well, what do we have here?" he said, grabbing Emmas arm and making her cry out.

"Did your mommy and daddy tell you about me?" he asked her. She shook her head and cried. He chuckled coldly. "Your daddy stole your mommy from me a long time ago. Guess they were too busy to mention it. Would you like to know what else they haven't told you?"

"Stefan, she's a child! She has nothing to do with this, just leave her alone!" Elena demanded.

"Oh, she has everything to do with it. See, she should have never been born, because you were supposed to be with me!"

"Get out. Now." Elena said.

"You're damaged goods. You think he really loves you? He doesn't know what love is!"

Damon couldn't take anymore. He ran for Stefan and threw him 30 feet out the door and slammed it shut, locking it after.

"Mommy?" Emma said worried when she saw her mother start to cry. "Emma, go play in your room, we'll talk later okay? It's okay, he won't come back"

Emma nodded and went to go play. Damon wrapped his arms around Elena, comforting her. "I'm scared of him, Damon. Not just of what he could do to me, but what he could do to Emma, to Jeremy, to you" she sobbed.

"I will not let that happen. I promise you."

Elena nodded. "I know"

Later that night when Damon was drinking his bourbon and reading, Emma crawled onto his lap. "Daddy?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, princess?" he replied.

"Why was uncle Stefan angry?" she looked up at him, not sad or scared or angry, but concerned. She had been through the most terrifying ordeal in her life, and she wasn't angry or hurt, she was just genuinely concerned. She really was her mothers daughter.

Damon sighed. "Do you remember what me and mommy told you we are?" he asked. She nodded. "Vampires. But you're good 'cause you have humanity"

Damon nodded. "Right, well uncle Stefan is one too. There was a time, a long time ago, when he was very sweet, kind, gentle, loving...but then some things happened, things you're a bit too young to understand, and it changed him. He lost his humanity"

What she said next shocked him. "I want to help him" she looked at him with determination on her face.

Damon nodded. "I know. But I don't know if we can. Sometimes people just can't be helped."

Emma stayed quiet for a minute and thought about that. "Wanna know what I think?"

Damon tilted his head. "What do you think?"

"He's hurt. When he told me those things, I could see it in his eyes. He just wants someone to know how he feels"

Damon nodded. "It's possible. But enough for one night. You, young lady, need to go to bed" he grinned at her.

Emma giggled and kissed his cheek. "Night night daddy" she said and ran upstairs.

Elena suddenly appeared. "She's a smart girl for four years old" Damon said to her. Elena nodded. "She is. But I just can't let myself believe that, not after everything he did..."

"You didn't give up on me. When I first came to town, I used your best friend as a blood bag and a sex toy, almost turned you into a vampire, killed your brother, plus countless other things and you didn't give up and eventually you got through to me" he stood up and walked over to her, taking her hand and placing it on his cheek. "Just that one touch was able to calm me down. I know what he did, and I'm in no way excusing it, I'm only saying if there is a slight chance that we could get the real Stefan back..."

Elena sighed and nodded. "Okay. But the second he puts our kids in danger.."

"I know" Damon nodded. "We'll do what we have to do"


	3. Chapter 3: Humanity

A few days later, Elena and Damon invited Stefan over to talk. "Are you sure this was a good idea. I mean, I know Emma is insightful and all, but she doesn't know the extent of what he did plus she's four"

"We have to try. Besides, she's been asking about him" Damon responded. Elena looked at him.

"The nightmares have been coming back, Damon. Memories of what he did." she said, her voice breaking.

"When did this start?" Damon asked, concerned.

"Ever since he came back" she answered, trying to blink away tears. Damon pulled her into a hug.

"Is uncle Stefan almost here?" Emma yelled from the family room. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Right on cue" Damon muttered. Emma must have heard it because she ran to the door. When Damon opened it, they were all shocked.

Stefan stood there and he looked like...Stefan. Emma came from behind her parents and looked up at him. "Uncle Stefan?"

He looked down at her and smiled, a warm smile like he used to. "Brother?" Damon said, not sure if this was an act or not. "Is that really you? I mean...you?"

He nodded, not focusing his gaze anywhere in particular. "It's me. If you all don't completely despise me...I'd like to come in and meet my niece. I understand if you don't want me to"

Damon looked at Elena, who's face was expressionless. She nodded. "Come in"

They all sat down, Stefan sat in a chair while Damon and Elena sat on the couch, Elena holding Damons hand. Her guard was obviously up.

Emma walked up to Stefan and smiled. "Hi. I'm Emma" she smiled warmly. "Hi there" he said. "It's nice to meet you" he was surprised she wasn't scared of him after last time.

"Emma, why don't you go play? We have some adult things to discuss" Elena said. Emma nodded and hugged Stefans leg before leaving.

Stefan looked up at Damon and Elena. Elena looked at him with a look of hatred, while Damons look was slightly more understanding, though not by much.

"I know what you both must think of me.." he started, but Elena interuppted.

"No, you don't. Do you even have any idea of how much what you did to me affected me? I didn't leave the bed for days, I didn't leave the house for weeks, and I didn't leave Damon's side for months! I had nightmares all the time, and I still get them. I still have scars all over my body. I couldn't go anywhere without being petrified. Then when I finally start feeling normal again, you come in and torment my daughter. No. You have NO idea what I think of you." she glared at him, tears in her eyes.

Stefan looked down and nodded. "If there is any chance that you could ever forgive me and let me be part of your family, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you both. But if you have already made your mind up about me...then I will leave you all alone, and I will never come back, and you will never have to worry about me bothering you again"

Elena stared at him, not saying anything. It was dead silent for a good two minutes before she spoke. Her voice was quiet and monotone. "Your room is exactly the way you left it. Don't think this means I trust you or forgive you because it doesn't. It just means I'm willing to try"

Stefan looked surprised and nodded. "Thank you" he said and went to hug Elena but she moved away. "Don't touch me" she warned. He nodded. "Sorry" he went upstairs to his room.

The next day, someone knocked at the door. Damon went to answer, it was Katherine. "Hello Damon, I'm here to see Stefan" she said and grinned, a sincere grin, not one of those fake ones she always plastered on her face.

"Since when?" he asked. Things were getting really weird now.

"Since we're engaged" she said, showing him a ring.


	4. Chapter 4: Dysfunctional

"Since when are you two engaged?" Elena raised an eyebrow. They were all sitting in the living room.

"Well, I got a witch to resurrect him about three years ago, and ever since then I've been trying to get his humanity back. He is probably the most stubborn person ever when it comes to turning it back on" she grinned at Stefan who grinned back at her.

"And now that she's not running from Klaus anymore, and we both had no homes to go back to, we started...living together" Stefan finished.

Damon blinked. "I'm sorry, I think my mind just exploded. Not only are you two engaged, but Katherine Frickin' Pierce, do you have your humanity back on?" he raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't make it sound like such a big deal. He said if he was going to turn it back on, I had to. And since I had no reason not to anymore, I did" Stefan and Katherine held hands.

Suddenly Emma ran into the living room and looked back and forth from Katherine to Elena. "Mommy, you never said you had a twin" she smiled.

Katherine giggled. "Who's this little munchkin?" Emma looked at her and smiled. "Hi, I'm Emma"

Katherine smiled and shook her little hand. "Very nice to meet you, I'm Katherine"

"Auntie Katherine?" Emma asked, tilting her head. She nodded. "Sure, why not"

Emma hopped onto the couch, sitting between Stefan and Katherine.

"Alright, enough crazy for one day, I'm hungry, is anyone else hungry? Who wants pizza?" Damon asked. Emma shrieked. "me me me!" she shouted, making Katherine laugh. "Guess you like pizza, huh?" Emma nodded vigurously.

Everyone sat at the kitchen table, Stefan next to Damon and Katherine next to Elena, and Emma in between Elena and Katherine.

"Mmm, this is good. I don't remember you being such a good cook, Damon" Katherine said.

"Well, if you'd stayed around long enough maybe you would have" he said, giving her a look.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Actually, no. I'm not" he replied.

"Guys, play nice" Elena said. "Katherine is obviously trying to start over so I think we should let her"

Damon sighed. "Fine. Thank you for admiring my cooking skills, Katherine" he said, partly sarcastically.

"You're very welcome" Katherine replied.

"So, Elena, Damon, what have I missed?" Stefan interjected, attempting to change the subject.

"Well, if you were here and not busy trying to make our lives miserable, maybe you would know" Elena mumbled.

"Guys, play nice" Damon repeated Elenas words, which earned him a look from Elena.

"Why does everyone hate each other?" Emma complained. "I just want us to be a family" she sighed and ran out of the room and upstairs.

Elena sighed. "I'll go talk to her" Damon said.

"Actually...would you mind if I tried?" Katherine spoke up. Damon raised an eyebrow and looked at Elena, who shrugged. "Sure, go ahead"

Katherine went upstairs and knocked on Emma's room. "Come in" she heard her say.

"Hey munchkin" Katherine said softly and smiled, sitting next to Emma on her bed.

"Why do you and daddy hate each other?"

Katherine sighed. "Well...a long time ago, way before you were born, your daddy and I used to date. But I also liked your uncle Stefan. And one day something bad happened to all the vampires in this town and I was one of them. So your daddy spent a loooong time trying to save me. And when we finally saw each other again, he asked me to make a choice, and I chose Stefan. He was very hurt, having spent all that time trying to save me, and he just never forgave me."

Emma nodded. "Why does mommy hate uncle Stefan?" she asked.

"Because while he had his humanity off, he did some things that he regretted, and it was hard for your mommy to forget. I don't think they will hate each other forever though"

"Will daddy hate you forever?"

Katherine sighed. "Your daddy can be very stubborn when he wants to be, so I'm not sure."

Emma nodded again. "Our family is very confusing" she smiled a little.

Katherine chuckled. "Yes. Yes it is. But do you want to know a secret?"

Emma nodded. "We always survive. And no matter how much we get mad at each other, we'll do anything to protect each other."

Emma smiled. "Thanks for the talk, auntie Katherine" she said and hugged her.

Katherine hugged back. "No problem. Want to go back downstairs?" She nodded.


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Intentions

A few months went by and everyone grew closer again.

One night they heard Katherine let out a squeal from the bathroom. "I'm pregnant!" she shouted as she walked into the living room.

Everyone stood there, shocked. "How is that possible?" Stefan asked.

Katherine shook her head. "I don't know. I heard somewhere that two dopplegangers could procreate even if they were vampires, but I never thought it was true"

Elena smiled and hugged Katherine. "Congrats!" she said. Damon grinned and congratulated her too. Stefan looked like he was going to be sick.

"I can't do this...I can't be a father" he shook his head and Katherine frowned. "Stefan, what are you saying?"

"I'm sorry, Katherine, but you and the baby are better off without me. You all are" he vamp sped out the door.

Katherines eyes filled with tears. "I can't have a child on my own!" she said and started crying. Elena hugged her and told her it would be alright.

"I'll go deal with my brother, you guys stay here" he said and ran after him.

"Stefan!" Damon called once he caught up to him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Damon, but I can't do this. It's hard enough fighting the blood as it is, I can't endanger my child as well"

"Stefan, you have a girl in there that loves you and you have me and Elena. We'll help you." Stefan shook his head.

"Yes, Stefan. Who took care of me when I got drunk out of my mind after Katherine said she never loved me? You did. Who comforted me when Rose died and I was a crying mess and throwing everything in sight? You did. You are always there for everyone and so you made some bad decisions, we all have. All that child is going to know is that you are their father and they love you."

Stefan sighed and nodded. "You're right. Okay" he followed Damon back to the house.

Katherine stood up as the boys walked back inside. "I'm so sorry, Katherine" Stefan said as she ran over and hugged him.

"It's okay. If anyone understands running from things, it's me" she chuckled.

Stefan smiled and kissed her. "I love you" she said. "I love you too" Stefan replied.

"Aaah...guys, I think my water broke!" Elena yelled.

"Stefan, get the car, Katherine, stay with Emma, I'll bring her out"

Stefan ran to the car while Damon took Elena's waist and helped her walk out.

As soon as they got Elena into a hospital room, her contractions became more painful. Damon held her hand while Stefan stood on the other side of the bed. "Just breathe, Lena. Breathe" Damon told her and she nodded.

Soon enough the baby came. He had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes just like his mother.

After a few hours, they were free to go. As soon as they got back, Emma ran up to them. "I wanna see Jerry!" she exclaimed.

"Shh, the baby is sensitive to loud noises" Katherine said. "Sorry" Emma whispered. Everyone chuckled.

Soon everyone went to bed, and surprisingly Jeremy only woke them up a few times.

A month later, and Katherine and Stefan are about to get married.

Elena was in the dressing room helping Katherine with her corset for her wedding dress. "You know, you get so used to not wearing these things that when you have to, they are the most uncomfortable thing"

Elena chuckled. "I can see why. How do you feel?"

Katherine turned to look at her. "Nervous, if I'm being honest. I just hope that he wants this"

"Of course he does. Why wouldn't he?" Elena frowned.

She shrugged. "No reason, I suppose. We should get out there"

Once Katherine was ready, she started walking down the aisle, stepping in rythym to the music.

She looked at Damon, who stood next to Stefan as his best man, and then Emma, who was the ring bearer.

Once she got up there she said her vows. "Stefan, you are the most amazing man I have ever met. I've been running a long time but now I am ready to settle down and start a life, and you are the only one I would ever want to do that with. I love you" she smiled as she finished, and then Stefan said his vows.

"Katherine, I've known you a long time, but in the past three years I've seen a change in you, I've seen your humanity start to show. You are the woman I love, and that will never change. I love you, Katherine"

After they slid the wedding rings onto each others fingers, they kissed and the whole audience clapped.

That night, when everyone was asleep, Katherine and Stefan met in the kitchen. "Is everyone asleep?" Katherine whispers. Stefan nodded. "And no one suspects?" she asked, and he shook his head. "Everyone thinks we turned our humanity on"

"Good. Are you sure you can do this?" Stefan nodded again.

"You better be. Because when the time comes, he will take Emma, and he will kill her"


	6. Chapter 6: Not Again

Emma Rose Salvatore. Such a sweet girl, Colin thought, a shame she has to die.

He had been watching from afar for quite some time. He asked for help from Katerina Petrova with what he had to do, and she knew the perfect person that would be willing to help, someone who was on the inside.

How much of it was true, you ask? Most of it. Stefan and Katerina truly did love each other, and they did get engaged and married. Katerinas baby, however, was part of the ruse, as well as the humanity being back on.

At the end of each day they would report back to him her progress. Why, you may ask? Because Emma Salvatore was born from dark magic, therefore possesses dark magic within her. Not a witch, exactly, but more of a time bomb. She goes off, she could do catastrophic things that would be out of her control.

Now, to the burning question at the back of all your minds...who is Colin? He is the anti-witch, basically magic has no effect on him and he has the power to suck the essence out of witches, draining them of their power and ultimately killing them.

"She's gone!" Elena yelled, rushing into their room and waking Damon. "Damon, she's gone, Emma's gone" It was about 3 weeks after the wedding and Elena was going to wake Emma when she noticed she wasn't in her bed. Looking around the house, she realized she wasn't anywhere.

"Calm down, Lena, she couldn't have gone far" he said, though his face showed he was panicking.

"Stefan and Katherine are gone, too. They left a note" Elena said, holding it out for Damon to read.

It was Stefans writing and it read: You two really are the two most gullible people in the world, aren't you? Well, spoiler alert, our humanity was never turned back on. We needed to get inside so we could watch Emma, and eventually kidnap her. She'll be dead by the time you figure out where she is, so don't even try.

Damon dropped the note and in a flash had his clothes on. "Let's go, we gotta go now if we're going to find her" he said. Elena nodded and got dressed too and they flew to the car.

Damon stopped at a huge forclosed mansion. "You really think they're here?" Elena asked. Damon nodded. "Biggest forclosure in town. Who do you think taught me that trick?"

They walked up the stairs. "You go left, I'll go right" he whispered. Elena nodded.

Damon slowly examined each room, looking for Emma, or Stefan and Katherine so he could kill them. His ears picked up some sound.

"Lets get this done!" Katherine was saying.

"We have to be patient" a man replied.

He followed the sound and stopped when he got to a big parlor. There they were, standing in a circle over Emma, who looked like she was knocked out as she had a big gash on her forehead.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events" he said. He vamp sped over to the man and snapped his neck. "Now to deal with you" he growled.

Meanwhile, Elena opened a door and Stefan immediately appeared. Elena stepped backwards as he stepped forward. "Stefan..." she whispered.

He snapped her neck and caught her as she passed out.

When she woke up, she was tied to the bed, with only her bra and underwear on. Stefan was standing over her, a evil smirk on his face. "Surprised?"

"I was trusting you" she growled.

"Your own fault" he said before climbing on top of her. "DAMON!" she screamed, hoping he could hear.

Damon was just about to plunge a stake into Katherines heart when he heard Elena scream. Oh no, he thought, Stefan must've gotten to her.

He raced upstairs and found her, at this point Stefan had his hand under her undies while he bit her neck.

Damon tackled him and saw some hunting gear in the corner of the room. Racing over, he grabbed a knife and slit his throat before ripping his heart out.

"Damon" Elena whimpered, trying not to cry. He untied her and helped her get her clothes back on and picked her up, carrying her downstairs.

He put Elena in the front of the car and then went back to get Emma.

Once they were home, Damon tucked Emma back into bed, hoping that in the morning she wouldn't even remember as she was asleep for most of it.

He shut the door to their bedroom and saw Elena, staring into nothing, almost catatonic.

"Emma's asleep. I doubt she'll even remember" he said softly. Elena looked at him. "I will" she said, her voice cracking as she finally let the tears out.

Damon hugged her. "I know. I'm just glad I got there in time to stop it"

"Me too. Damon, Emma needs to forget them, both of them. I want her to forget they existed." she looked at him and he nodded. "I agree. It's sad, but I think it's for the best"

"I wish I could forget ever meeting Stefan, ever loving him, and everything since. I wish I could just remember you" Elena broke down sobbing again and buried her head in Damon's chest.


	7. Chapter 7: The Bitter End

"You never dreamt about uncle Stefan. He and Katherine never came to the house, they never came to live with us, and they never had a wedding. They never existed" Damon compelled Emma. Emma nodded.

"Now, who are Stefan and Katherine?" he asked, making sure it worked.

"Who?" she looked at him confused. He shook his head. "No one, sweetie"

She walked out of the room and Elena sighed. Damon looked at her. "I'm so sorry. I should have stayed with you." he got up and started pacing. "I can't believe this.." he whispered before throwing his bottle of bourbon into the fireplace. "I can't frigging believe this!" he yelled through gritted teeth before throwing the coffee table across the room and punching holes in the wall repeatedly, growling with every blow.

"Hey!" Elena exclaimed. She walked over to Damon and turned him around, resting her hand on his cheek and stroking it with her thumb. "Calm down, it's okay"

She could see him trembling, he was breaking down right in front of her, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"He was my brother, Elena" he whispered, tears flooding his eyes. "I wanted to believe he could come back...I just wanted my brother back" he told her, his voice wavering until he broke down in heart wrenching sobs.

Elena held him in her arms as he buried his face into her chest and sobbed more than he had in a long time. "Shh, shh, it's okay, you're okay."

"It's all my fault" he mumbled through sobs. Elena shook her head. "No, it's not." she said as she stroked his hair. "Stefan made his choice, that's on him, not you" she told him gently. "Come on, lets go upstairs" she suggested.

As soon as they got upstairs and into bed Damon immediately started crying again, and buried his head into Elenas chest.

As she held him, she realized something. Damon had been so strong through this whole thing, and never mourned Stefan. Sure, she had lost a good friend and ex boyfriend but he had lost his brother, the one person he could always count on to be there for him for the past 2 centuries. Not only that, he had to kill him not once but twice. And now everything that he had bottled up has come pouring out.

"I'm sorry, Elena, I just...I've lost too many people, I didn't want to lose my brother too. I was selfish, I'm sorry..." he sobbed.

Elena nodded and rubbed his back. "I know, I understand. It's okay." she pulled him closer to her. "You're okay"

"Sorry...just wanted my brother...he's gone...why..." he was mumbling through tears. It broke her heart to see him like this.

"Shh, shh, shh" she stroked his hair as she tried to comfort him. Soon he fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up and saw Elena smiling softly at him "Hey" he said.

"Hey, feeling better?" she asked, running a hand through his hair. He nodded.

"Thank you" he said sincerely. Elena nodded. "Of course."

That day, they had a funeral for Stefan. Even though he lost himself to the bloodlust, the real Stefan deserved a funeral, so they decided to have one.

Nobody ever knew that on the other side, Stefan was watching. Their Stefan.

"Elena, I know you can't hear me, but I hope you know somewhere deep down that that wasn't the real me. I'll never forgive myself for what I did. The blood made me go crazy and I was too far gone to pull back. Also, know that I'm always here to watch over you. And Damon, I know that you didn't want to lose me, but I was already lost. You were the best brother I could have asked for, even when I wanted you dead" he chuckled. "Just know that I loved you. Both of you. You have a family and you have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other." he put his hand on his brothers shoulder as he finished and watched the funeral ceremony end.

Damon looked over his shoulder. He could have sworn he felt someones hand. That's when he realized, maybe it was Stefan. He smiled just a tiny bit. "I love you, brother" he whispered, wondering if Stefan could hear him.


End file.
